Question: A goblet contains $11$ red balls, $3$ green balls, and $11$ blue balls. If a ball is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is green?
Answer: There are $11 + 3 + 11 = 25$ balls in the goblet. There are $3$ green balls. The probability is $ \frac{3}{25}$.